The Cure to Sadness
by sue-sylvester-shuffle
Summary: Mr L is having a bad day. Nothing is seeming to go right. Until Mimi shows up and decides to show a bit of friendly compassion. Can she make him happy again? And why is he sad, after all? This is a request from Luigisgirlfriend. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT! :D


One morning in Count Bleck, Mr L woke up feeling very sad.

Why? He didn't know. Well, he did know… but he didn't. It was like a distant memory in his mind that he just couldn't pull back into focus.

When he got downstairs, he found that he was late for a minion meeting. Nastasia scolded him, which added to his dejection. He sat there like a rock for the whole meeting, not listening at all.

So when Nastasia said, "What do you think, Mr L?" he looked up at her, and said loudly, "What?"

O'Chunks, Mimi, and Dimentio all snickered. Nastasia took a deep breath. She looked annoyed. "Mr L," she said, gritting her teeth, "I would appreciate it if you would _listen _during these meetings. The only reason we even have these meetings is because the Count and I have information we want to share with the minions." Her eyes flashed behind her glasses. "You _are _a minion, aren't you, Mr L?"

Mr L nodded, feeling foolish. "Uh, yes. Sorry."

"Well, we're done here." said Nastasia. She turned to Mimi. "Mimi, stay behind and fill Mr L in, alright? 'K, thanks."

She flipped out. Bleck did the same. O'Chunks left, and so did Dimentio. That just left Mimi and Mr L.

"So… what was that all about?" asked Mr L, looking up at the green little girl. "Sorry, I just… spaced out."

"Oh, it was just some silly battle-plan for destroying the heroes." Mimi waved her hand as if it was nothing. "But… spacing out like that? And being late? It's not like you, L. What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" mumbled Mr L. "Just… kind of a bad day."

"Aw, poor L." Mimi jumped down onto his pedestal and sat down beside him. "Why is it so bad? Brobot get sick or something?"

"No… nothing like that." Mr L sighed and ran his hand over his hair. "I just woke up feeling… well, kind of sad. I don't know why."

Mimi just stared at him for a moment. And then she threw her arms around him, surprising him. "Don't be sad, L!" she said. "We can have fun, and you can be happy again!"

Mr L smiled, and ruffled her hair. "Thanks, Mimi. But… I don't really feel like it today. Maybe tomorrow."

He flipped out, leaving Mimi sitting on the little step alone, her face full of hurt.

When Mr L got to his room, he just flopped down and decided to lose himself in thought. Why was he so sad? It just wasn't like him. And turning down Mimi? He probably upset her.

He sighed again. Well, he couldn't do anything right today, could he?

Just then there was a little knock on the door. Mr L looked up. "Come in." he said lamely.

The door opened, and in came Mimi. She was holding a bag of cookies. "Are you okay, L?" she asked tentatively.

Mr L sighed. Here she was again. "I'm fine, Mimi. I just need some alone time."

"But…" Mimi's lower lip quivered. "I heard that the cure to sadness is _friends_!"

"That's true, Mimi." Mr L took a deep breath. "Fine. Okay. What do you want to do?"

She squealed in excitement. "Yay! Um… I know! Let's sneak up on Nassy and scare her! She's always so professional and _boring, _so I bet she's easy to scare."

Mr L grinned. That sounded pretty fun. And maybe he would feel better after a little fun. Besides, he wanted to get back at Nastasia for scolding him for being late!

They found Nastasia in her room. She was standing beside her desk, scribbling on her clipboard.

"Shh." Mimi whispered. She crawled forward. Mr L followed her lead. Nastasia didn't even notice; she was too intent on writing what she was writing.

When they were right behind Nastasia, they both stood up slowly, and then Mimi jumped onto Nastasia's back.

"BOO!" she and Mr L shouted at the same time.

Nastasia screamed. When she turned around to see Mimi and Mr L, they saw that her glasses were askew. She looked terrified. But when she saw them, her fear turned to anger.

Mimi giggled. "You looked so scared, Nassy! Stop being so uptight!"

Nastasia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "What was that for?" she asked accusingly.

"For fun!" said Mimi. "Mr L felt sad, so we decided to have some fun."

Nastasia looked right at Mr L. "Why were you sad?" she asked sharply.

Mr L shrugged. "I honestly don't know. But…" he smiled at Mimi, "I'm not as sad anymore."

Nastasia scribbled something else down. "I have to go now." she said. She righted her glasses, and hurried out.

Mimi looked after Nastasia. "What was that all about?"

Mr L shrugged again. "I don't know. But… can I thank you, Mimi? You made me a lot happier."

Mimi beamed. "Thanks, L! I had fun, too. Nassy is so scaredy!"

"No, it… It wasn't scaring Nastasia that made me happy. It was just the fact that you cared." He leaned down, and gave Mimi a hug.

Mimi giggled. "Oof, you're squashing me!"

Mr L smiled wider. He was very lucky to have the friends that he had. He should show it more.

-MEANWHILE-

"Count, I have something very important to tell you!" exclaimed Nastasia, running into Bleck's room.

Bleck looked up from the Dark Prognosticus. "What is it, Nastasia?"

Nastasia said, "I think, um, Mr L's brainwashing is coming undone…"

"What?" Bleck said. "How can you tell?"

"Today, he told me that he felt sad. For no reason." Nastasia nervously played with her glasses. "And today is… Mario's birthday. Mr L must have been sad to miss his brother's birthday…"

Bleck sighed. "Well, reinstate the brainwashing if you must, Nastasia. I have no time for this."

"'K." Nastasia hurried out. Her hand was on the side of her glasses, ready to pull them down to unleash her power.

Deep inside, she felt bad. For continually brainwashing poor Luigi. And on his brother's birthday, too! But this was for the good of the world… all the worlds. Wasn't it


End file.
